Electromagnetic radiation (EMR) is a self-propagating wave in space with electric and magnetic components. These components oscillate at right angles to each other. EMR is classified into types according to the frequency of the wave: these types include, in order of increasing frequency, radio waves, microwaves, terahertz radiation, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays and gamma rays.
EMR is emitted by every operating electrical and electronic device. The power of EMR emission varies depending on the size and electrical strength of the device and the electrical current it carries or employs. High voltage power lines are significant emitters of EMR, and field strengths sufficiently high to have the potential for causing adverse EMR effects in humans, animals and plants. Effects can be detected hundreds of feet away. Smaller devices such as computers, television sets, microwave ovens and the like emit lesser quantities of EMR, but the effect on humans can still be significant because people are in much closer proximity to such devices.
Electromagnetic radiation carries energy and momentum, which may be imparted when it interacts with matter. Thus once struck, the matter can be affected. While the effect may vary depending on frequency and amplitude, there are biological effects that can be modulated by exposure to electromagnetic radiation. Among the effects believed to be associated with exposure to electromagnetic radiation include the disruption of hydrogen bonding. Thus, exposure to such radiation may disrupt the natural hydrogen bonding of compounds or molecules. This also affects the hydrogen bonding of water molecules. Therefore there is a particular concern regarding the exposure of areas of the body that are highly fluid, such as within the brain or blood stream. Thus while the effects of electromagnetic radiation are not widely accepted by all, it is nonetheless the desire of many prudent people to protect themselves, their animals and plants against whatever health risks might be involved by their exposure to electromagnetic radiation. Adverse human health effects that have been reported as attributable to long-term electromagnetic radiation exposure include but are not limited to occurrence of certain cancers, multiple sclerosis and autism. Adverse effects on animals have including stillbirths of young and reduction of milk production in cattle have also been reported.
Unfortunately, effective and convenient devices for shielding against EMR are not generally available. Essentially the only defense against EMR has been removal of persons, animals and plants from proximity to the EMR-emitting devices. For major emitters such as power lines or electrical substations, this has usually meant that one has had to move to a different house or to a different job location away from the power line or substation, which commonly means substantial expense and inconvenience. The adverse costs and inconveniences are similar to farmers and ranchers who must move animals and crops to locations remote from the power lines or stations. For devices such as microwave ovens or computers, it has meant that a person must sit or stand at an awkward distance from the device, which can impair the person's ability to use the device in an optimum manner.
The inventor of the present invention has proposed compositions for such protection in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,399 teaches compositions for the protection against electromagnetic radiation. The compositions include a material including an oxydated hydrocarbon emulsifier; a galvanic salt; an alkaloid; a dye or stain; and a polysaccharide. Although the compositions did demonstrate protection against electromagnetic radiation, the preparation of such a material was complex and therefore its widespread adoption was hindered. Thus there remains a need to develop compositions capable of protecting against electromagnetic radiation that are less complex and easier to adapt to a variety of uses.